Final Fantasy 7: The Movie
by Laney Y
Summary: Yep! This is it, people! The action-packed, all-star-cast movie of Final Fantasy 7!! Chapter 1 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Final Fantasy 7: The Movie.**

Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy... (DUH!!) or any of the (many) actors and actresses I'm stealing the names of... but the IDEA is mine!  Mhahahahaha...ha...

Hey everyone!  This isn't the beginning, just a weeny little intro.   This is NOT the original script, and it's NOT a novelisation.  This is the action-packed, all-star-cast, movie premiere script... of FF7.

Yeah, I published this before, but FFNet. *mutter mutter* kicked it off…

Well they can just go complain, because the 1st chapter is about to be released! 

You're still welcome to leave reviews (hint hint) if you want some certain actor/actress.  Thanks for all your help before, too!  HOPEfully this won't get taken off again…

Bye now!


	2. Open

Okay, here it is people!  Thanks for all your help with characters and all, even if I didn't choose all that many... .  But I did appreciate it!  I still haven't decided on the Cloud/Tifa/Aeris thing... I'll leave it up to you.   Since normal movie scripts aren't _nearly as long as this is going to end up as, eh, call it a mini-series or whatever._

  
R&R is, of course, very welcome.  Since I've had a few emails (more than one, which is weird... ^_^*) asking for the cast list which I spent *ages* doin', if you want to see it, review and ask, leave your email, and I'll send it... hopefully some time soon... everyone knows how lazy I am... ahh well.

Just one thing, just a little script jargon, when it says 'SUPER' in big writing, like so, it means that there would be writing along the bottom of the screen.  Like credits and all.  I hope that makes sense... just imagine you're watching it, hmm?

Oh yeah!  Int. means interior, and Ext. means  exterior!  Ok? 

Disclaimers: I do not own ANYONE!!! Heh, not even the story is mine... but the idea is!

Rating: PG… I guess.

1. Black.

SUPER (White writing, it gradually fades into background): Touchstone Pictures presents...

Fade in to a darkened scene, the stoned ground.  There is shouting voices, and the sound of heavy footsteps running.

SUPER: A James Cameron film.

The shouting is getting louder, the footsteps heavier.  Slowly, the shouting recedes, and the footsteps continue.

SUPER: Mark Walhburg.

Slowly, the sound of a train increases, and the camera moves upward, where a city in coming into view.

SUPER: The Rock.

It's a drab, gray city, the noise of the train getting louder.  To the left, there is a train station, where the train is pulling out.

SUPER: Catherine Zeta-Jones.

As the train pulls away, we see Sector 7 beside the train station.  Small, dirty, with series of houses roughly packed together.

SUPER: Natalie Portman.

2. Cut to: Another train, in a busy street, roars by.  A young woman holding a basket of flowers is standing still, and watched the passage of the train, while other people hurry by.

3. Black again, with the sound of the train.

SUPER: Final Fantasy 7: The Movie.

4.  Train Station, Sector 1.  The train screeches to a halt.  There are people on the platform, but also several guards dressed in blue uniforms.

SUPER: Bruce Willis.

As people begin to step off the train, Jessie [played by Drew  Barrymore] leaps off the top, knocking down the front guards.  She's wearing camouflage clothing, with a red headband.  While her and the guards fight hand-to-hand combat style, Jessie winning, Barret Wallace, played by 'the Rock', and Cloud Strife, played by Mark Walhburg, leap off the train.  Barret is a massive man, tall and muscular.  His hair is dark, and cropped very close to his head.  He wears an open vest with a black belt, dark green pants and boots.  There is a gun grafted to his right arm.  Cloud is shorter, with blonde hair which stands up in short spikes.  His eyes are bright blue. A big belt, with weapon vest, and strong black gloves.  Black army pants with strong black boots.   Big sword over one shoulder.

SUPER: Johnny Depp.                                   Eliza Dushku.

Barret begins running for the large archway at the rear of the screen.  Cloud and Jessie follow him, leaving the guards on the ground.

5. Cut to: The entrance to the Mako Reactor.

Biggs and Wedge are waiting there.  They both wear camouflage clothes, and red headbands.  Wedge is short and stubby, while Biggs is taller, with dirty blonde hair.

SUPER:  Morgan Freeman.                            Matthew Perry.

Cloud and Jessie run towards them, the sound of machinery increasing in volume as they get closer to Biggs and Wedge.  The pair are trying to look like they belong in the surroundings, but their attention sharpens when the other two approach.

BIGGS: (in a hushed voice) Were you really in SOLDIER?

WEDGE: (same kinda hushed voice) Never expect a member of SOLDIER workin' with us...

Cloud looks uninterested.  Instead, he's looking around the mako reactor carefully.

JESSIE: So why did you quit Sol-

BARRET: (interrupts as he strides into the scene.  He looks furious) What'd I tell yous about standing in a group!

SUPER: Dylan McDermott.                            David Boreanso.

Jessie immediately begins working on the door console behind her.  Barret gives Cloud a searching one-over.

BIGGS: So, what's your name?

CLOUD: Cloud.

BARRET: (sounding suspicious) I don't trust ya.  Ex-Soldier my ass.

The door opens, and Jessie runs through.  Barret strides in, Cloud behind him.

CLOUD: I don't care.  I'm leaving as soon as the job's done.

Barret gives him a dark look as they continue into the reactor.  Jessie, Biggs and Wedge are typing in the codes at each doorway, Cloud and Barret walking through as the open.

BARRET: You been in a reactor before?

CLOUD: Of course I have.  I worked for Shin-RA, remember?

The next door leads to an elevator.

WEDGE: I'll secure the escape route.

Barret nods as the three AVALANCHE members wait outside as the elevator doors close in front of them.

6. Cut to: Inside of the elevator.  It's just a small room, Barret going to the console and tapping in a few details.

SUPER: Brad Pitt.                              Viggo Mortensen.

BARRET: (Half muttering to himself, half to Cloud) It won't be long before the reactors drain the life outa the planet.  

CLOUD: (looks uninterested)

The whir of the elevator stops, and the doors chime open.

7.  Cut to: the long corridor, and that little machine-thing (that gets _so familiar as you go through the game)._

SUPER: Stephen Dorff.                                  Cameron Diaz.

Barret strides across the platform bridge.  Cloud hesitates, then follows.

Barret throws Cloud a small explosive device.  Cloud catches it with one hand.

BARRET: Fix the charges. You can do that, right?

CLOUD: (faces off to the taller man) Why me? Why shouldn't you?

BARRET: (getting pissed off) Like I'm lettin' you get behind me.  I'm not lettin' you pull nothin'.

Cloud doesn't respond.  He walks to the machine, kneels to place the explosive there.

And suddenly, the camera dims.

VOICE OVER: Watch out!  That isn't just a reactor!

Cloud freezes.

BARRET: (yells) HEY!  What the hell are you waiting for?

Cloud snaps out of it, and goes back to fixing the bomb.

As he does, alarm bells sound, and red lights flash.

Female voice from a speaker: System shutdown! In 10 minutes, counting...

BARRET: Let's get outa here!

They both turn and run, Cloud drawing his sword over his shoulder as they go.

8.  Mako reactor.  The hallway where they had arrived in.  There are numerous people running around in a panic.  As Barret and Cloud run past them, Cloud spots Jessie up ahead, trying to push past groups of people.  Jessie catches up to them, and they keep running.

JESSIE: Biggs and Wedge are up ahead.

They run out the next door.

9.  Ext.  High level shot of Midgar.  The 7 reactors in a circle, surrounded by the giant Shin-Ra building.  Suddenly, one of them explodes in a ring of fire, lighting up the night sky, the sound echoing as the screen fades to black.

10. Darkness.

The sound of a small explosion fills the air.  The screen lightens to see a burning doorway.  Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Barret and Cloud step through, and into a deserted alley.  The fire from the reactor explosion is still lighting up the sky, and so is the small fire around the doorway.  The streets are quiet, except for the occasional sound of running feet or a shout.

SUPER: Vin Disel.                              Ethan Hawke.

Barret strides out in front of the others.

BIGGS: That oughta keep the planet going for a while.

WEDGE: Yeah... lets hope so.

BARRET: All right, we'll meet back at the bar. (He turns to Cloud as the others nod.) You know where that is, right?

The three other AVALANCHE members run off.

CLOUD: Yeah, but-

BARRET: Is this about your money, we'll discuss it later!

He runs off screen.

SUPER: John Travolta.                                   Alan Rickman.

Cloud's left alone.  He shrugs, and walks onto the street.

11. Cut to: the market place.  The place is a mess; it's obviously been looted, and left.  There are people running around everywhere, calling to each other.  There's a fight going on behind a stall.

Cloud walks past it, and is distracted by the sound of a body hitting the ground.  He turns.

12: Ext. Market place.  Just behind Cloud, a group of teenagers nearly trample a figure in their rush to escape. Aeris, played by Natalie Portman, is a beautiful young woman, her most distinctive feature being her bright green eyes. She has light brown hair, tied up, then plaited.  She's wearing button-up pink dress, a red shirt over it.  Bangle on each arm, brown boots.  There's a basket of white lillies on one arm.

Cloud goes over and gives Aeris a hand up.

AERIS: Oh, thank you.  Do you know what's going on?

CLOUD: Nothing.  Hey... you don't see many flowers around here.

Aeris smiles at him, and holds her basket out.

AERIS: Do you want one? They're only a gil.

Cloud pauses, then reaches into his pocket and hands her a coin.  Aeris gives him a flower.

AERIS: Here you are.  Thanks a lot!

She walks away, and Cloud walks in the other direction.  He looks back once, but she's already gone.

13.  Ext: The road.  Cloud's walking alongside the bridge, below which is railroad tracks.

VOICE OFF SCREEN: Hey! You!

Cloud turns.  Two soldiers in Shin-Ra uniform (which is the dark blue) run towards him.  He quickly draws his sword and cuts them down.  More quickly arrive, and Cloud's forced against the bridge.  There's the sound of an approaching train in the background.

CLOUD: I haven't got time for this...

SOLDIER: Get him!

As they approach, Cloud turns and leaps off the bridge, safely landing on the train as it rushes by.  

Fade to black...

***

Well, that's it for now!  Review, and I'll write faster!

Later!


	3. Conflict

Hey again. Feeling guilty about not writing, but I'm gonna try harder! I promise!

Thanks for all the nice reviews as well!

Okay, I've been working on a soundtrack to this thing, but as usual, I can't think of music to every part.  Feel free (VERY free) to leave a suggestion if you like.

And if not... well review anyways.

Just one thing, remember that although I'm sticking to the story as much as possible, there'll be a few differences. Not many, duh. Just like I'm going to make Shinra and Sephiroth play a much bigger part. They got so little play time, which sucked big time in the game. Okay, I'm done.

Disclaimer goes here…

Chapter 2.

Scene 14: Fade into a noisy train.  There are sounds of people talking, and the background engines from the train as it races through the underground. It's dark in the corner where Cloud and Barret are sitting.  Cloud is staring out into the dark tunnel beyond the glass windows.

BARRET: (talking quietly to himself) The upper world... a city on a plate... It's because of that goddamn piece of shit that people down here are suffering. The slums are full of polluted air… the reactor keeps drainin' up the energy.

Cloud finally turns around and looks at Barret.  Barret has turned his attention to his gun arm, turning it over and polishing some of the rough surface.  The other members of AVALANCHE are in the nearer background, huddled together and talking quietly.

CLOUD: Why don't people move up on the plate?

BARRET: There's no money. No one lives in the slums because they want to…

Cut to: The train racing through the tunnel.  And fade into darkness.

15: Music: Dr DRE: _What's the Difference, plays loudly as the camera zooms in to a monolith sized building at the center of Midgar.  Zooming in, the Shinra Logo becomes visible. Zooming through a window high up near the top of the building, the screen shows a set of offices, all clean and well kept.  Although the desks are empty, there are all sorts of high tech equipment placed on shelves, the computers are on, and there are full inboxes. _

The camera keeps moving until it runs into Tseng, played by Viggo Mortensen.  Tseng is a tall and imposing man, with a stern face and cool brown eyes.  He has black hair that hangs straight past his shoulders, and a black dot on his forehead.  He's wearing an immaculate blue suit.  

The camera changes to Tseng's POV, and moves as Tseng walks down the corridor.  Through a closed glass door we see a rumpled figure asleep at his desk.  This is Reno, played by Stephen Dorff.  From what Tseng can see, Reno's asleep, face down on his crossed arms.  His red ponytail contrasts against his blue jacket.  Tseng sharply bangs on the door, causing Reno to jerk awake.  Tseng walks on, people beginning to occupy the corridors and offices.  They all regard Tseng respect and fear, all clearly staying out of his way.  A bald man walking past nods to him.  It's Rude. Played by Vin Disel, the quick shot of him shows that he's tall and well built under his blue suit.  He's bald and wears black shades. 

Tseng walks into the elevator as a young blonde woman hurries out.  The elevators are situated on the outside of the building, and you can see the darkening city through the glass walls.  The elevator is already occupied, by a young man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  It's Rufus Shinra, played by Brad Pitt.  He's wearing a white trenchcoat under tailored white pants and black turtleneck.  He looks rich and well presented, but currently has a scowl on his face.  The music quiets as the elevator doors close.

RUFUS (in a dangerously pleasant voice) The Sector One reactor has been completely destroyed.

TSENG: I know, Sir.

RUFUS: Father is placing the Turks in charge of-

TSENG: (firmly) This isn't our problem.  Leave it to SOLDIER.

RUFUS: (his scowl deepens as he glares at the head Turk) This IS your problem if my father says it is.  You take your orders from him!

Tseng is silent. Rufus leans in, grabbing hold of his shirt and hissing into his face) Is this clear?

Tseng doesn't change his impassive expression.  The elevator stops with a chime.  Rufus releases him, and the door opens.  They begin to walk out, Rufus' voice fading as they get further away from the elevator.

RUFUS: Good.  We're pretty sure the perpetrators are the terrorist group known as AVALANCHE…

The elevator closes.

Scene 16: Sector 7.  Like the rest of the slums, this place is a hovel of crowded, stacked houses, with narrow dirt streets and broken lamps flanking either side.  Most of the lights don't work, although a few of them flicker on and off in sporadic moments, casting flickering shadows in the darkening suburb.  There are groups of kids running around, chasing a barking dog, and parents on porches watching them.  Cloud walks through them, the shouts of the kids circling around him.  He makes his way to one of the larger buildings, a two storey wooden flat.  There are saloon styled doors, and 'The 7th Heaven' written in chipping gold letters above them.  The lights are bright coming from inside.  Cloud treads up the stairs and walks in.

17: Music: _The Sneaker Pimps - Velvet Underground_ begins playing softly.  The bar looks inviting and warmly lit.  Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are sitting at one of the round tables, each with drinks.  A young girl is standing behind the bar, with shoulder length brown hair, and wearing a pink dress.  This is Marlene, played by Emma Watson.  She keeps looking nervously at the doorway behind her as Cloud approaches.  

18.  The door opens, and Tifa Lockhart steps out (played by Catherine Zeta-Jones).  Tifa has very long, dark brown hair, with a tie near the end.  She's wearing a white midriff top and a short brown skirt.  She smiles in relief at seeing Cloud, and reaches over and clasps his hand.

TIFA: Cloud, welcome home. (she sees the flower in his jacket pocket and smiles) Flowers?  

Cloud hands it to her, and she takes it and smells it's fragrance (assuming it has one)

TIFA: Thank you Cloud.  It smells wonderful.  Maybe I should fill the store with flowers…

A loud thump is heard from behind them.  

19.  Barret has entered the bar, the saloon doors slapping against the walls from the strength of his stride.

MARLENE: (from behind the camera) Papa! 

Marlene runs over to the doorway, and Barret picks her up and sets her on his shoulder.  Barret ignores Cloud, and turns to the rest of AVALANCHE.

BARRET: Get in here, it's time for the meetin'!

He walks over to the back door, and the members of AVALANCHE follow, Jessie giving Cloud a sympathetic look before closing the door behind them.

20. Cloud sits down on one of the bar stools.

TIFA: You want a drink?

Cloud nods.

While busying herself at the bar, Tifa keeps talking.

TIFA: Make sure you get your pay from Barret.

Cloud nods, and takes the drink she hands him.  Tifa watches him while he downs the short glass quick.

CLOUD: I'd better go back there.

21: The back room is full of a mixture of different electrical goods, mostly stolen.  There's a punching bag in the corner, which Biggs and Wedge are mucking with.  Jessie is watching the television, which is reporting about the explosion.

REPORTER:  (softer voice in background)... today the No.1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing.  It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar.... there is no need to fear...

Barret is sitting at the desk, Marlene beside him.  He stands up and glares at Cloud, who stares back.

BARRET: There's somethin' I wanna ask you.  Dya think there were any SOLDER fighting us today?

CLOUD: None.

BARRET: (sounding skeptical) How're you so sure?

CLOUD: If there were any SOLDIER down there, you'd be dead.

BARRET: (scowls as Marlene looks at him in concern) Don't think you guys're too special.  You're with AVALANCHE now.  Don't forget it.

The Television silences as Jessie suddenly switches it off.  The room is silent and full of tension.  Tifa runs in, and looks at everyone in surprise as Cloud moves towards the same door to exit.

TIFA: What's going on? Cloud?

BARRET: Let him go.  Look's like he's still got ties to Shin-Ra.

Tifa looks at Cloud in surprise

CLOUD: (turns around) Don't get me wrong.  I don't care about Shin-Ra or AVALANCHE.

He brushes past Tifa and slams the door behind him.

Wedge gives an audible sigh.

TIFA: I'll go talk to him.

Sorry that was so short, but more's coming up soon, I swear!  I'm sticking a lot (well, the scenes I'm not creating) to the script, but it'll probably change after a few more characters turn up.  And yes, I thought that Rufus and the Turks deserved a bigger part.

I'm trying to make the music as similar to the music from FF7, so the lyrics and tune fit as much as possible.  The _Dr DRE_ song is uuber- evil empire jazz, and _Velvet Underground_ sounds a whole lot like Tifa's Theme.

I hope you're all liking it so far. Comments/Criticisms are welcome!!


End file.
